De dorado y escarlata
by Syreneh
Summary: Temple, osadía, caballerosidad y valentía. Todas estas virtudes de un Gryffindor de corazón. Un viaje por la vida de estos leones te demostrará el porqué se enorgullecen de pertenecer a esta legendaria casa. Esta historia forma parte del reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Temple

**_Disclaimer: _**Nada nada de esto es mio, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, quien es la persona mas perfecta de todo el mundo mundial, y claramente no soy ella. Bu bu.

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Hogwarts a través de los años"** para el foro de **"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". **_

* * *

**De dorado y escarlata**

_**.**_

_**Temple**_

_**Godric Gryffindor**_

_"Godric Gryffindor, padre de esta casa, tus virtudes son las que nos convocan"._

**___._**

Desde ese momento, desde que lo vieron, erguido frente a sus ojos, brillantes por lágrimas que no se atrevían a derramar, desde ese momento lo supieron.

Hogwarts sería su último hogar.

Cada uno de ellos lo supo de distinta manera.

Helga lo supo mientras agitaba su varita, meciéndose por los pasillos del antiguo castillo, antiguo incluso en ese entonces. Daba vueltas y tarareaba, dándole vida a todo aquello que con su magia tocaba, haciendo que los olvidados y recónditos rincones de ese castillo, de esos muros de solida piedra, volvieran a la vida, haciéndole adquirir todo su olvidado esplendor; devolviéndole la magia faltante al mundo.

Cuando lo supo Salazar no está claro para muchos, quizá incluso no lo estuvo nunca para él mismo. Todos conocían, en cambio, la respuesta que recibirían si se le preguntara: ninguna. Simplemente se le pediría, siempre calmada y educadamente, que se interesara en los asuntos propios. Pero si uno se fijaba bien, si uno se quedaba durante las noches planeando junto a él en esos días en los que no estaban seguros de si funcionaría, de si el colegio alguna vez llegaría a existir de verdad, se veían en sus ojos ese resplandor de quien lucha por lo que se quiere de verdad.

A diferencia de lo que se cree, Rowena no lo sabe todo. Ella no supo que quería esto, que de verdad lo quería, hasta que fue capaz de tocar con sus propios temblorosos dedos las paredes del castillo frente a ella. Porque a ella solo le fue preguntado si le interesaba participar, y ella, al no ver nada malo en esto y en cambio si varios beneficios, decidió aceptar. Pero no se dio cuenta hasta ese mismo momento de cuanto en realidad lo deseaba.

Fue Godric quien quiso esto desde siempre, fue él quien lo supo desde el principio. Fue él quien comenzó con un sueño, un sueño que atesoró, que cuidó, regó y podó para que creciera y se fortaleciera, fue él quien, a pesar de su fama de bruto e insensible, derramó una solitaria lagrima que se entremezcló por sus barbas pelirrojas al admirar la gran puerta antigua que guiaría a generaciones de magos por los pasillos y torres y aulas ya terminados, donde se impartiría el conocimiento a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar.

Los cuatro se quedaron en su lugar, sin moverse, apenas parpadeando; absorbiendo la vista que frente a ellos se presentaba, reinando el paisaje, ahí estaba, Hogwarts. Un sueño, una ilusión. Un imposible vuelto posible.

Las puertas se abrieron entonces no solo para ellos, sino que para estudiantes, para jóvenes y niños que estaban deseosos de aprender, de mejorar, deseosos por empaparse de la sabiduría de otros, que querían superarse.

Se llenó de sueños, y de risas, y de ilusiones.

Se llenó de vida.

Pero, mientras la escuela más crecía y se expandía, mientras llegaban más alumnos y alumnas, también crecían más las diferencias entre aquellos que crearon ese segundo hogar, entre los fundadores.

Lo que al principio parecía que sería todo felicidad, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en algo muy diferente a eso.

Las peleas aumentaban, las discusiones subían de tono, los desacuerdos estaban a la orden del día y parecía no podían llegar a un acuerdo nunca. Rowena tan solo quería aceptar en el colegio a aquellos de mente abierta, que pudieran cumplir con las más altas expectativas intelectuales y que fueran talentosos magos. Salazar tan solo quería a aquellos que fueran de sangre limpia y de ancestrales familias de magos de renombre. Godric prefería a aquellos que no mostraran miedo ante lo desconocido y que fueran de corazón puro. En cambio Helga, la buena Helga, quería aceptar a todos aquellos que decidieran acercarse a ellos, pues todos tenían el mismo derecho de aprender.

Y todos lo recuerdan, aquel fatal día, nadie lo podría olvidar jamás; nadie que haya participado en el, al menos.

La paz reinaba en el lugar, la calma antes de la tormenta. Era un fin de semana de Hogsmade, por lo que el castillo se hallaba bastante desierto, dejando a los profesores en una inacostumbrada tranquilidad.

—Aun creo que es una mala idea —dijo Godric entonces, levantando la mirada del tablero de ajedrez frente a él.

Salazar, tan elegante y etéreo como lo era siempre, se quitó con parsimonia sus anteojos y miró a su amigo, a su viejo amigo, a los ojos. —No creo que sea una buena idea discutir esto una vez más, Godric —su voz era calma, con solo un atisbe de frialdad en ella.

Godric puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó la mano a la frente, fruncida. —Tenemos que hablarlo alguna vez —afirmó, con fuego en sus ojos verdes —. Sé que crees que eso es lo mejor para todos, pero no opino lo mismo. Todos aquellos con magia en sus venas deberían de tener la oportunidad de estudiar en este colegio, sea su sangre pura o no.

—Conozco tu opinión en el asunto con bastante claridad, y tengo que decir de desacuerdo contigo. No creo que sea una buena idea mezclar a los puros e impuros; trata de entender, sería un asunto de gran controversia —

— ¿Es eso todo lo que te importa? ¿Lo que dirán? ¿La controversia? —explotó Gryffindor, parándose y tirando su silla al suelo de paso —. Lo siento, Salazar, pero no creo que alguien a quien le importe tanto la opinión de los demás sea adecuado para instruir a los jóvenes que representan nuestro futuro, ¡Es hora de dejar los prejuicios atrás!

Slytherin se levantó con elegancia, sin prisas, y miro a su amigo, a ese viejo viejo amigo, a los ojos una vez más. Y aunque no se comparaba en altura a Godric no se dejó intimidar por esto. —Si esto es así, entonces creo que lo mejor será que continuemos en caminos separados —declaró con rotundidad.

—Quizá eso sea lo mejor.

No hubo drama, ni enojos, ni resentimientos; solo el _click_ de una puerta al cerrarse, solo el vacío que deja un amigo al marcharse.

* * *

**_¡Eso es todo por ahora!_** 1,009 palabras en Word sin contar titulo, ni disclaimer, ni eso. Y yo se, quiza no me centre demasiado en Gryffindor, nada para serles sincera, pero no se. Me gusta asi, creo, quiza, tu tri. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, que la musa ha decidido tomarse vacaciones bastante seguido, cosa que no me agrada para nada.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	2. Osadía

**_Disclaimer: _**Ni los personajes ni nada perteneciente a la saga de Harry Potter es mio, duh, si fuera asi ni Lily, ni James, ni Remus, ni Sirius hubieran muerto y Peter hubiera sido enterrado vivo y todos bailarian felices y desnudos alrededor. Oh no. No recibo nada de esto, recuerdenlo, sigo siendo pobre.

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Hogwarts a través de los años"** para el foro de **"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**_

* * *

**De dorado y escarlata**

_**.**_

_**Osadía**_

_**Sirius Black**_

_"Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo importante es lo que decidimos potenciar"._

**_._**

Atrevimiento, audacia, astucia, descaro incluso. Esas y muchas otras palabras podían ser usadas para describir a Sirius Black, y ninguna de ellas era un error.

Aunque, ninguna de ellas le abarcaba por completo, tampoco.

Sirius fue considerado desde su niñez como un rebelde. Dentro de su tradicional familia, apegado a las antiguas tradiciones de pureza y lealtad a las artes oscuras, él fue quien decidió hacer un cambio, fue quien se levantó en contra de la injusticia que sucedía frente a sus ojos, fue quien puso un alto. Fue quien decidió tomar un camino diferente, el de la rectitud, el correcto; el camino difícil pero que daba la mejor recompensa.

Esto mismo comenzó desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidió que era a Gryffindor a donde pertenecía, desde que dejó de guiarse por los prejuicios familiares y se dejó llevar por lo que creía en realidad, por aquello que consideraba justo –y porque no, por el placer de llevar la contraria a su familia.

Era considerado también un chico problema, que disfrutaba de llamar la atención junto a su grupo de, igualmente problemáticos, amigos. Los Merodeadores, era como se hacían llamar; quienes causaban siempre revuelo con sus bromas y aventuras, esos que a la corta edad de quince años se convirtieron en animagos ilegales –que esa es la parte divertida, después de todo –para ayudar a luchar contra los monstruos de un amigo, aquellos que estarían dispuestos a dar la vida el uno por el otro si fuera necesario.

Un mago brillante, eso era. Porque vamos, que ser un animago no era cosa fácil, hay que darles crédito. Porque tenía talento un talento natural para los hechizos y transfiguración –tanta pureza en la sangre tenía que servirle para algo –y porque también odiaba estudiar y era un procrastinador de primera clase, que ya tenía talento como dijimos antes, no necesitaba estudiar.

El más leal de los amigos, si preguntabas a las personas adecuadas. Porque al entrar a la Orden del Fénix, esa organización secreta que luchaba en contra de las fuerzas oscuras –que bien se sentía luchar en contra de su podrida familia –ponía su vida en las manos de otros, y así mismo otras vidas dependían de él mismo. Y tenía miedo, mierda si tenía miedo, pero ¿es que no todos tienen miedo en algún momento de sus vidas? Pero no lo mostraba, trataba de no hacerlo, por lo demás, tenía que ser fuerte; y si no sabes vivir la vida al máximo, entonces no has vivido de verdad, ¿no?

¿Astucia? Tenía, y mucha. Una de esas cualidades que había heredado de los Black, que lo habría hecho un buen Slytherin, aunque primero le mandaban mil _crucios_ que admitirlo. Porque era orgulloso también, y eso lo convertía en un león, uno de corazón. Pero si, era astuto, tenía una cierta sutileza para engañar a los otros, para salirse con la suya, para que las cosas acabaran como él quisiera, —_Que soy un puto encanto, Cornamenta_ —decía, tan solo por el gusto de molestar a los demás.

Irresponsable era otra categoría en la que podía caer. Escabullirse, salir a media noche bajo la luz de la luna llena convertidos en animales, pasear por los pasillos después del toque de queda, desobedecer las reglas –si están ahí son para romperse –descubrir todos los pasadizos secretos en el castillo; toda clase de cosas que se podían considerar prohibidas, hay que admitirlo.

Joven, por siempre. Un inmaduro. Un inmaduro de mierda. Porque aunque el tiempo pasara, aunque los años volaran y él se siguiera pudriendo en esa cárcel, él seguiría siendo así, un crío. Pervertido, de mente cochambrosa, disfrutando de lo simple que es la vida, de todas esas cosas que uno al crecer se olvida de su importancia.

Payaso era lo que se creía, un maldito bufón. —_Dejen de_ _negarlo, no pueden vivir sin mi _—declaraba con una de sus sonrisas presumidas, carcajeándose al ver como un millón de babosas dejaban su rastro de, bueno, baba, por encima de sus amigos. Y él solo se reía, ahí parado sin poder evitarlo, porque se veían ridículos. Jodidamente ridículos, les digo.

Y se carcajeaba, sin cesar, sin miedos, sin retenerse, sin una preocupación en este mundo.

Sus carcajadas fueron, también, lo último que este mundo escuchó de su parte.

Había sido su culpa, su puta, culpa; él lo sabía. No debería de haber ido, tenía que haberse quedado en Grimmauld Place, todos le dijeron eso, pero él no quería, no podía.

Tenía que ir, tenía que estar en la batalla.

Porque amaba la emoción, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, amaba ese sentimiento de libertad que le daba el estar en medio de un duelo, amaba sentirse parte de una causa más grande que él, de algo útil.

Pero eso se había acabado, lo sabía, lo supo en cuando su prima Bellatrix movió su varita, porque hay un lugar, dentro de todos, donde se saben las cosas, y Sirius lo supo.

Y no pensó en él, claro que no porque él ya no importaba desde hacía mucho muchísimo tiempo, pensó en Harry. En su sobrino, en lo único que importaba en ese mundo. Pensó en cómo le había decepcionado, en como quedaría desprotegido, en como lo dejaría solo, en como volvería a perder un padre. En como él se extinguía, pero dejaba en su lugar un rayo de luz, de esperanza. Sí, seguro Harry estaría bien.

Pensó en tantas cosas, pero pudo hacer tan poco.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Sintió como se libraba de todo peso, del de su cuerpo incluso. Como describía un extraño ángulo en el aire. Vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Bella, puta Bella, porque ella también lo supo: ese era el final del grandioso Sirius Black.

Muerto. Ahora estaba muerto. Era una cosa curiosa. No se sentía muy diferente. Hace unos segundos tenía vida, y después –_puff _–simplemente no. Un momento era, y al siguiente ya no más.

Y se rió porque, que ironía, la muerte había resultado su ultima –y mayor –aventura.

* * *

_**Y colorin colorado, este capitulo se ha terminado.** _Oh por Dios, es que no tienen idea de cuanto amo a Sirius, con decirles que casi lloro escribiendo esto, soy demasiado sentimental para mi propio bien. Este capitulo cuenta con 1,006 palabrinas en Word, sin contar las babosadas que le pongo por arribita pa adornarle, claro.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	3. Caballerosidad

**_Disclaimer: _**Ninguna cosilla me pertenece, que si fuera mia y no de jotaká jamas habria asesinado a nadie y todos vivirian felices comiendo perdices.

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Hogwarts a través de los años"** para el foro de **"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". **_

* * *

**De dorado y escarlata**

_**.**_

_**Caballerosidad  
**_

_**Neville Longbottom  
**_

_"Hay que tener un gran valor para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, pero se necesita aún más valor para enfrentar a nuestros amigos."._

**___._**

Neville Longbottom, hijo único de Frank y Alice Longbottom, temía a muchas cosas.

Al contrario de los demás pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor, a él no le apenaba admitir sus debilidades, las aceptaba y entendía que eso le hacía una mejor persona, le hacía crecer y ser más rico. Otra cosa era que los demás no le entendieran.

Creían que era infantil, creían que era un chorlito, creían que no pensaba, creían que era un retrasado.

Creían muchas, muchas cosas. Pero a Neville no le importaba, pues él sabía que no era un cobarde. Todo gran hombre tiene miedos, y es de ellos de donde se forjan sus mayores fortalezas.

No le asustaba la oscuridad, sino a lo que pudiera esconderse en ella. No le asustaban los gritos, le asustaba el dolor que los ocasionaba. No le asustaba fallar, sino decepcionar a los demás. No le asustaba olvidar, sino recordar aquello que no deseaba recordar. No le asustaban los dementores, ya que temía que sus recuerdos felices se fueran junto a ellos. No le asustaban los truenos, sino que le recorvaban la noche en que sus padres perdieron la cordura.

Pero es que ellos no entendían.

¿Pasar por lo que Neville pasó? No es cosa sencilla. Harry Potter perdió a sus padres en un trágico día de Halloween; Neville Longbottom los perdió también, quedaron atrapados dentro de los múltiples pasadizos de su propia mente, incapaces de hallar la salida y temerosos de lo que podrían encontrar fuera.

Ver a sus padres en San Mungo, locos, fue lo más difícil a lo que se pudo enfrentar. ¿Luchar contra el mal? Lo peor que puede suceder es la muerte. Pero en cambio, enfrentarse a que tus padres no te reconozcan más, a que tengan que ser cuidados día y noche, a que no distingan la realidad de la fantasía, no es para nada sencillo.

Y Neville tuvo que ser fuerte, mucho. ¿Cómo llorar, mientras esos ojos infantiles, esos ojos sin luz, te miran confundidos? Te parte el alma, verlos así, inválidos, y no hay nada que hacer. Nada que hacer. Tan solo podía aceptarlo, y aceptar que sus padres se habían enfrentado a un destino peor que la muerte lo hizo más fuerte, le hizo madurar y crecer, y le hizo temer.

¿Cómo saber que todo lo que crees importante no será arrebatado de ti en cuestión de segundos? ¿Cómo saber cual será tu último día? ¿Cómo saber que no podrás reconocer a los seres que amas? ¿Cómo saber?

No se sabe.

Uno tan solo vive, disfruta, rie, ama, perdona, llora, enfada. Vive su vida día a día, sin pensar en asuntos que se van más alla de su control.

Pero Neville no podía hacer esto. ¿Cómo, después de lo que sus padres sufrieron? Le era imposible, y por eso se perdió tantas cosas. Por eso se encerraba en su mente. Por eso tan solo se dedicaba a observar.

Y si bien él no se había caracterizado nunca por su valentía, valor o temple, los emblemas de su casa, había una cosa de la que se enorgullecía de ser.

Un caballero.

Era, como dicen chapado a la antigua, después de todo fue criado por su estricta abuela, quien insistía en que el más importante rasgo en un hombre era su caballerosidad.

— ¡Tu padre era todo un caballero! —le solía decir, después de darle una reprimenda por olvidar abrirle la puerta o mover su silla antes de sentarse —. Desearía que fueras más como él.

Y Neville agachaba la cabeza y se enjorobaba, olvidándose por un momento de sus lecciones de postura y recibiendo otro bastonazo de parte de Augusta.

Él era quien ayudaba a sus amigas, o conocidas o como se les pueda llamar a aquellas con quienes le apena hablar, con sus libros o en Herbología pues era lo único que se le daba bien o para abrir la puerta o para cederles su lugar.

Todos esos gestos, pequeños, frecuentemente ignorados, eran parte de lo que él creía.

Creía que un hombre debía de ayudar a una mujer, respetarla y amarla, pues es un ser que da vida, que es puro, e increíble.

Y por eso fue que se decidió a actuar cuando nadie más lo hacía.

No sabían dónde estaban ni Hermione ni Ron ni Harry, y el colegio era un desastre. Los Carrow les torturaban día y noche, y no había nada que hacer para evitarlo.

O eso creían.

Neville se paró y lanzó una maldición a Amycus cuando este osó alzar su varita en contra de Luna. Y no lo podía permitir, ni con Luna, ni con ninguna otra.

— ¡Qué! —graznó el hombre cuando su varita fue disparada por los aires y aterrizó a los pies de Neville —. ¡Tú!

Todos miraban a Neville. El silencio era tan profundo que dolía. Ni siquiera en sus prácticas del ED se había sentido tan lleno de adrenalina por lograr un hechizo sin problemas.

—Sí, yo —dijo con una voz que no reconocía como suya.

Los ojos de Carrow se oscurecieron, y formó una sádica sonrisa. Neville sabía lo que le esperaba, pero no le importaba. Lo hacía por la causa correcta, por defender a alguien más, por defender a Luna.

No podía permitir que nada le sucediera a Luna.

Resistió las maldiciones que le fueron lanzadas, pero cayó al fin al piso cuando un cruciatus le fue lanzado. Le recordó a esa noche, a los truenos, y carcajadas, y luces de colores. Le recordó a sus padres, y también le dio fuerzas.

No más.

Se levantó como pudo, con pausas y jadeos, pero lo hizo.

No más.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, con un gesto de horror y sus labios entreabiertos. —Neville…—dijo ella, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez.

Neville puso la cabeza bien en alto, e ignorando los gritos y maleficios que le fueron lanzados, salió corriendo por los pasillos.

Y seguía moviéndose, con una sola cosa en su mente.

La serpiente. Tenía que matar a la serpiente.

* * *

**_¡Eso es todo por ahora!_** 1,005 palabras en Word sin contar titulo, ni disclaimer, ni eso. He tenido que rehacer este capitulo como un millon de veces, porque nada de lo que hacia me gustaba, pero creo que este fue el que quedo mas mejor. O medio decente. O no tan horrible. En fin, que Neville es un gran personaje y lo adoro y su pareja ideal es Luna y odio a J.K (kidding) por no ponerlos juntos por siempre. He dicho.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	4. Valentía

**_Disclaimer: _**Ninguna cosilla me pertenece, que si fuera mia y no de jotaká entonces seria multimillonaria y no una pobretona que se niega a hacer su tarea.

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Hogwarts a través de los años"** para el foro de **"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**_

* * *

**De dorado y escarlata**

_**.**_

**_James S. Potter_**

**_Valentía_**

_"¡Mama! ¡No le puedo dar un beso a un profesor!"_

**_._**

Dicen que la personalidad se va formando con el paso del tiempo, que a través de los años se forja con las experiencias vividas y las lecciones aprendidas, que nunca se detiene el desarrollo.

Pero él, él ya venía con personalidad incluida, decían todos. Y es que, con ese nombre no podía ser de otra manera.

— ¡James Sirius Potter! —y ese era su nombre.

No era cosa rara, que gritaran su nombre cada dos por tres al descubrir otra de las jugarretas del niño, que aunque no contaba aun con más de doce años de edad — ¡Cuídate, Hogwarts, porque el año siguiente sufrirás una revolución! —era todo un maestro en el arte de las bromas y travesuras.

Atormentaba a sus pequeños hermanos con sus constantes travesuras, riendo encantado cada vez que les oiga gritar o les veía terminar cubiertos de alguna sustancia extraña de su propia invención, y después se enfrentaba a su, merecido, castigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en la cara; porque nada lo hacía más feliz que hacerle la vida imposible a los demás.

No lo hacía con malas intenciones, ¿Cómo puede un niño con doce años recién cumplido tenerlas? Pero el bromear, reír, y hacer reír a la gente era su mayor pasión. Aunque como recompensa se quedara siempre sin postre después de la cena.

Pero no importaba, porque siempre se podía escapar durante la noche, mientras nadie veía, y tomar las reservas de galletas de chocolate que escondían sus padres, y de las que él no tenía conocimiento de que estaban ahí. Supuestamente.

James era todo diversión, y carcajadas, e irresponsabilidad, y quidditch, y no preocupaciones. Era un niño que deseaba vivir su vida al máximo, sin importar las consecuencias a las que se tendría que enfrentar.

Pero había consecuencias, si que las había.

¿A quién se le culpaba cuando sucedía algo malo? A James. ¿A quién regañaban pues no vigiló bien a sus hermanos pequeños? James. ¿A quién le prohibían salir con sus amigos? James.

Todo él, todo él.

Porque James era quien debía _dar el ejemplo._ ¡Dar el ejemplo pamplinas!

Por eso odiaba ser el mayor, porque caía toda la responsabilidad sobre él, porque le querían hacer madurar a la fuerza cuando él quería ser un niño por siempre más que cualquier otra cosa.

Y también sabía que sus hermanos eran los favoritos. Oh, si lo había tenido claro desde el principio. Porque Albus era idéntico a su padre, con esos ojos verdes y su afán por ser siempre el héroe; y Lily era igual a su madre, con su cabello pelirrojo y ese carácter fuerte.

¿Él, en cambio? Era simplemente James, el hijo mayor al que nadie hacia caso pero que tenía que obedecer todas las cosas que se le mandaran. Eso de ser el mayor era más bien una maldición.

Por eso había tomado una decisión, una decisión que cambiaria el curso de su vida para siempre. ¿Qué era irresponsable e inmadura? No le importaba. Era _su _irresponsabilidad y _su _inmadurez, a los demás les debe de valer un reverendo cacahuate, que él no se mete en sus vidas así como así.

Había planeado todo perfectamente.

Las provisiones las tomó poco a poco, para no levantar sospechas. Un dulce por aquí unas galletas por acá, algunos jugos de manzana, su libro de Quidditch _A Través de los Tiempos_… en fin, las cosas básicas y necesarias para sobrevivir después de huir de casa.

Porque James Potter no volvería a ser visto en casa de sus padres. Era definitivo y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Se levantó de su cama sin hacer ruido, tomó su mochila ya preparada con sus cosas dentro y salió al pasillo de puntillas, cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno que despertara a su durmiente familia; se había asegurado de que sus padres se hubieran ido a acostar hace rato para que su desaparición corriera sin percance alguno.

Todo iba bien, había logrado sortear la habitación de sus padres sin problemas, el mayor obstáculo, pero no había contado con otro factor: Lily.

Estaba de pie frente a él, con los ojos hinchados y el cabello revuelto. Lo miraba con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos marrones, como si supiera con anterioridad lo que quería hacer.

—Hola, Lily —dijo el chico, fingiendo serenidad.

Ella lo miró suspicazmente. — ¿Qué haces aquí, James? —fue directo al grano.

—Nada —respondió el mayor, quizá demasiado rápido.

Lily entrecerró los ojos. —No te creo.

James rodó los ojos y paso de largo junto a ella, no tenía porque explicarle las cosas a una niñata, ¿Qué sabía ella? Después de todo era la favorita, no sabía por lo que él tenía que pasar, y no lo entendería.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —dice la niña, con un tono autoritario muy similar al de Ginny Potter.

James se detiene en seco, girándose con lentitud. —Lejos —dice como toda respuesta.

Los ojos de la pequeña se tornan más brillantes. — ¿Te iras de casa? No puedes. ¡No puedes!

El chico se acerca con rapidez a su hermana, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos para evitar que despierte a alguien más. ¿Es que no entiende que entonces no podría llevar a cabo su gran escape? —No grites.

—Pero no quiero que te vayas.

La voz de la niña se oye tan tierna, tan dulce, que es difícil creer que es ella quien le ayuda a torturar a Albus cuando están aburridos.

—Tengo que hacerlo, princesa.

Baja la cabeza, demasiado orgullosa para mostrar sus lágrimas. —Pero, ¿Quién espantara a los bichos malos cuando tú no estés? —balbucea apenada.

—Papá puede hacerlo, él es más valiente —dice él, después de mirarla durante largos segundos.

Lily niega con la cabeza. —Pero él no es tú. No es el mejor hermano y más valiente del mundo —suelta, aprisionando a James entre sus pequeños y cortos brazos como le es posible.

James envuelve a su hermana entre sus brazos también, y siente un vacio en el corazón.

No puede irse, ¿Quién, sino, mataría valientemente a esos bichos malos cuando él no este?

* * *

**_¡Colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado!_** 1,011 palabras en Word sin contar titulo, ni disclaimer, ni esas cosas bonitas. Creo que me ha gustado como quedo el capitulo, no es exactamente la clase de valentia de enfrentarse a un dragon o algo, sino la mejor de todas: estar ahi por tu hermanita y matar a los bichos malos por ella, y creo que eso es muy tierno. Y quien sea que mate a los bichos malos se merece la mencion de heroe para mi.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


End file.
